022115tethyslily
galliardTartarologist GT began pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 18:36 -- 06:37 GT: So. 06:38 GT: Heard you traumatized my brother. 06:38 GA: | Aha. | 06:38 GA: | Did you hear that before, or after I tried to say sorry? | 06:39 GT: 'Tried'? 06:39 GA: | Yeah. Ah. I did not know he was offended by sex. | 06:40 GT: You fucking idiot. 06:40 GA: | So the potted plant present I tried to give him, which was actually plastic, meant nothing. | 06:40 GA: | Well, it already meant nothing. Meant less than nothing. | 06:40 GA: | Now. Because I ruined it. | 06:41 GA: | I'm not very good at sorrys. | 06:41 GT: Yeah, that's pretty fucking clear. 06:41 GT: Listen, just...stay away from him, OK? I don't need you to do any more damage than you already have. 06:42 GA: | Affirmative. When our team regroups I'll just. Stay quiet. Like soldiers are really supposed to. | 06:42 GA: | I just thought it would work, because I did a similar thing with Sorser and now we're friends! | 06:43 GT: Yeah, well, Sorser's a bit more thick-skinned. 06:43 GT: Like, a lot more. 06:44 GA: | Agh. I need to up my empathy. And my rapport. | 06:45 GT: Protip: Go about it the slow way. Shenanicite isn't worth it. 06:46 GA: | I don't have any, or know what that is or means, anyway. | 06:46 GT: Magic cheaty bullshit crystal. 06:46 GA: | Ah. | 06:46 GT: Made from the bones of tricksters. 06:46 GA: | Right, Jack said he'd give his team that. | 06:46 GT: He sure did. 06:47 GA: | So you won? | 06:47 GT: Yeah. 06:47 GT: Acenia and Merrow can stay matesprits though, which is nice. 06:48 GA: | Oh. | 06:48 GA: | So we... did all of this for nothing, essentially? | 06:48 GT: Looks like, yeah. 06:48 GA: | Well. At least we found punk!Darmok. And Nate didn't completely kill Merrow. | 06:49 GT: Haha, what. 06:49 GA: | Nate shot at Merrow. And paralyzed his arm. Also, I was shot too, and I think Erisio and Mahtah. | 06:49 GT: Holy SHIT, what. Is everyone OK? 06:50 GA: | Merrow's filled like all of his consequences, I think, but the others didn't complain about it, so... Maybe? | 06:50 GA: | Oh, me too. I guess I'm fine. | 06:51 GT: Jesus. 06:51 GT: I should talk to him, make sure he's OK. 06:52 GT: Also, y'know, make up with him for siding with the homocidal maniac against him. 06:52 GA: | I don't think he'll hold it against you. Well, he might, I think he was pretty pissed. | 06:53 GT: Yeahhh, that's about what I was thinking. 06:53 GA: | I'm still not really sure what's going on, like, at all, so I'm not angry at you. | 06:53 GA: | But it's over, so I don't care. | 06:53 GT: If only we could all be as supremely chill as you. 06:54 GT: How do you do it, Thetz-senpai. 06:54 GA: | It's a gift. | 06:54 GA: | You know, we almost could have won, but the denizen turned out to be that Scarlet chick. | 06:54 GA: | I didn't know Muse was a class. Or tragedy an aspect. | 06:54 GT: Yooo, what. 06:55 GA: | I don't know, man. I don't know. | 06:56 GT: Looks like both teams had some fucked-up shit going on. 06:56 GA: | What happened to yours? | 06:57 GT: Oh, y'know, watched Jack behead Fate and then carve her skeleton out of her corpse. 06:57 GT: Fun times all around, really. 06:57 GA: | Holy crap! | 06:57 GT: Yeah, guess where shenanicite comes from? 06:58 GT: Trickster bones. 06:58 GA: | Jeez, are the rest of you okay? | 06:58 GT: Yeah, we're fine. Fate's OK too, I think, as long as her dreamself's alive. 06:59 GT: Still. Helluva way to get prizes. 06:59 GA: | At least you got prizes. All I got was this picture of Balish tied up and gagged. | 06:59 GA: | Oh, and some confetti and sparkles. | 06:59 GA: | Okay, it was a pretty good day for loot. | 07:00 GA: | And a bunch of poisonous dead plants, but. Probably shouldn't consider that loot. | 07:02 GT: Pff, wow. 07:02 GT: You ate one, didn't you. 07:02 GA: | Affirmative. | 07:02 GA: | It was pretty good, except for the barfing part, all over... the rest of the garden... | 07:03 GT: You done fucked up. 07:03 GA: | Affirmative. | 07:03 GA: | I wish there was something I could do to fix it. | 07:04 GT: Dunno, man. 07:05 GA: | Oh well. Hows Thiago doing? | 07:06 GT: Ehehe. He's pretty stoked about his shenanicite. Flitting around polling everyone on what he should use it for. 07:06 GA: | Hehe, I hope he uses it well. | 07:07 GA: | Haven't seen him in forever, actually, I hope he comes by me while I'm at the base. | 07:08 GT: I'm sure he will. He's pretty devoted to his quadrantmates. 07:08 GA: | What a guy. | 07:08 GT: Yeah, no kidding. 07:09 GT: Uh. 07:09 GT: On a completely unrelated subject. 07:10 GT: You ever heard of something called polyromantic...ity? Fuck, what's the nounification. 07:10 GA: | Oh, yeah, I've been in a few threesomes and orgies. | 07:11 GA: | Or is that something different? | 07:11 GT: Somehow I'm not surprised. 07:11 GT: Kind of? It's more like romance-y, I think. Like, you want to be with a whole bunch of people at once. 07:11 GT: As in, like, quadranted. That kind of with. 07:12 GA: | Oh. So like, multiple people in one quadrant? | 07:12 GA: | Sounds like a fun time. | 07:12 GT: Yeah, well, uh. I wouldn't know. 07:13 GT: At all. 07:13 GA: | Me neither. I mean, this is only like one of the first romantic things I've ever done. | 07:15 GT: Yeah, same. I mean, like, I'm 18, so I haven't even had any sexual experience either, so it's double trouble. 07:15 GT: I'm finding out some stuff about myself I never ever wanted to know. 07:16 GA: | Hahah, nice. I'm sure when Sorser gets back you'll learn a bit more, heh. | 07:17 GT: Hahah, yeah. Deeeeefinitely waiting until Sorser gets back. 07:17 GT: Yup. 07:18 GA: | Lily, did you know you often overclarify things? | 07:18 GT: Do I now. 07:18 GA: | I find people doing that a lot. Usually while sweating, and stuttering. | 07:18 GT: Can't imagine why. 07:19 GA: | Hm. | 07:20 GA: | Well, maybe we'll figure out this mystery of biology someday. | 07:20 GA: | I bet Kolena knows. | 07:22 GT: Oh right, she's like a sex expert. I keep forgetting. 07:22 GT: Why do we have so many? 07:22 GA: | She is not a sex expert! | 07:23 GA: | Don't even say that to her, she'd get touchy. I meant about the clarification thing. | 07:25 GT: She sure is good at clarifying things while sweating. 07:25 GA: | Yeah! But also she knows a lot about people. | 07:26 GT: And yet. 07:30 GA: | Yet... What? | 07:30 GT: Nothing. 07:32 GA: | Um. Okay. | 07:32 GA: | Was there anything else you needed, Lily? | 07:33 GT: Well, there was one other thing, but I'm just...not gonna bother anymore. 07:33 GT: All that sweaty clarification wore me out. 07:33 GA: | Are you sure? | 07:34 GA: | I'm up for whatever you need, Lily. | 07:34 GT: I doubt that. 07:34 GA: | Oh come on, remember my chill, Lily. | 07:34 GA: | Remember it. | 07:34 GT: Oh, believe me, I do. 07:34 GT: I also remember the time it got broken. 07:35 GA: | I've moved past that! I'm practically a pacifist now, I don't even attack the first things I see in battle! | 07:35 GA: | While Nate was shooting at us, I was totally trying to talk hiim out of it. | 07:35 GA: | Didn't work, but still. | 07:37 GT: OK. 07:37 GT: Fine. 07:37 GT: Sure. 07:37 GT: Let's fucking do it. 07:37 GA: | Yeah! | 07:38 GT: I still want to kiss your boyfriend. 07:38 GA: | Ah. Well. Um. | 07:38 GT: And there it is. 07:39 GA: | That's okay. | 07:39 GT: Now, I wanna make it clear that I haven't actually done it, because I care - uh. 07:40 GT: Run that one by me again? 07:40 GA: | Um. That's fine? I already knew that. | 07:42 GT: Yeah, but...seriously? 07:43 GA: | Lily, I've had months to think about this. | 07:45 GA: | I know you two kissed, and it's pretty obvious that you guys would still want to kiss. | 07:47 GT: Haha, well. Yeah. Dunno about Thiago, but. Yeah. 07:50 GT: And...you're seriously okay with that? 07:50 GA: | I'm touched that you kept it in your pants for me, Lily, and I wouldn't want relationship drama to ruin my friendship with you and a post-relation friendship with Thiago, if we ever end it. | 07:50 GA: | So yeah. It's cool. | 07:51 GT: I take it back. Your chill is truly unshakeable. 07:51 GA: | It's a living. | 07:51 GA: | I'm a pretty high blood, I can't just go letting my strong feelings run wild or I'd cull half my friends. | 07:53 GT: Eheheh. Trolls be cray. 07:54 GA: | Mhm. So is *that*, all? | 07:54 GT: Yeah, I'm good now. 07:55 GA: | Okay. Till next time, Lily. | 07:55 GT: Sure thing, Thetz. -- galliardTartarologist GT ceased pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 19:56 --